A Real Hiro
by SweetWritingIsMyLife
Summary: A fanfic about Hiro at high school. Tadashi alive! Tadashi helps Hiro out when he has trouble at school. No slash/incest. Just brothers being brothers. Rated T for bullying. Please R&R. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'll try to update once a day, but life and writer's block do happen, so no promises. Anyway enjoy, and please review. Truly reviews help me keep going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6**

"Tadashi," Hiro whined. "Give me back my hoodie. Come on, we're gonna be late for school."

"Why don't you grab it," Tadashi grinned, obviously enjoying himself.

"Boys," Aunt Cass called from downstairs. "Hurry or you'll be late for school."

"Coming Aunt Cass," they called in dropped Hiro's jacket on his head. Hiro gave him a small glare before the brothers turned and walked downstairs. At the door to the cafe, Aunt Cass handed them each a brown paper bag.

"There's a surprise in there," she grinned. "You know first day of school and all."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass," Tadashi said.

"Just look at my boys," she squealed. "You've both grown so much. Ooh, I'm so proud of both of you." They started to leave, when she pulled them both back. "Last hug," she exclaimed squeezing them tightly. Hiro got on the back of Tadashi's moped.

"Helmet," Tadashi commanded. Begrudgingly, Hiro put his helmet on. Tadashi mirrored the action, and started up the moped.

When they reached the high school, Tadashi looked at Hiro.

"You ready for this, little bro?" Tadashi asked. Hiro had decided to start public school this year after being homeschooled his elementary and middle school years.

"As I'll ever be," he sighed. The boys fistbumped.

"Go get 'em genius," Tadashi smiled. As he drove off, Hiro took a deep breath. Then, he opened the door to Sanfransokyo High. He had gone to freshmen orientation, so he knew the drill, sort of. What he didn't know, were the unspoken rules of high school. He learned quickly over his first month.

Rule number one: Don't bump into anyone. Ever. Especially the upperclassmen.

Rule number two: You are either popular, or smart. If you're popular, you have lots of freinds, and smart people do your homework. If you're smart, you have no friends, and you do smart people's homework.

Rule number three: Don't even think about trying to stand up for someone. Also, don't expect that anyone will stand up for you, either. Failure to follow any of these rules among others resulted in a number of punishments including, but not limited to:

A. Being thrown in a trash can

B. Being shoved in a locker.

C. Having food "accidently" dumped on your head in the cafeteria.

By the time he had fought through his first month, Hiro was hiding bruises from everyone. It was easy to keep Aunt Cass from finding out, as he stayed upstairs to "work on his mountains of high school homework." She just gushed about how proud she was about her little man, and told him to just keep working. Trust her, it would pay off in the end. Tadashi, now he was a different story.

"Hey Hiro," Tadashi said one afternoon.

"Yeah?" Hiro tried to sound nonchalant.

"How's high school?"

"Fine," Hiro said vaguely.

"You sure?" Tadashi didn't sound like he was even trying to keep the overprotective concern out of his voice. "Cause you sure have been acting strange ever since you started school." _Tadashi,_ Hiro thought to himself. _Always the perceptive one._

"It's fine," Hiro said, mentally kicking himself at how lame the response sounded.

"Well, listen," Tadashi looked straight at him. "If you ever have a problem you tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Hiro acted like there was no possible way in the world that he could ever have a problem. In a way, he almost wanted to tell Tadashi what was going on at school, but he didn't want to sound like a weakling. Besides, it wasn't that bad, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all you beautiful people who take the time to read my story. You are all truly wonderful. As always, reviews, are always welcome. In fact, if I get five reviews, I just might update twice today. Not that I'm bribing you or anything... ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Only in my wildest dreams (that involve a living Tadashi), do I own BH6.**

"Please don't," the unheard cries of Hiro filled the small bathroom. Four seniors held tightly to his squirming body.

"Stop squirming," one of them growled tightening his grip on Hiro's already bruised arm. The young freshman barely had time to take in a small gasp of air, before his head was shoved into the toilet bowl. The water swirled around him, until he thought his lungs might burst. Finally, he was jerked out of the water, coughing and gasping for air.

"Next time I ask you to bring me 20 bucks," the leader hissed. "You bring me 20 bucks Hamada."

"I told you, I don't ha-," Hiro was cut off by a blow to his stomach. He doubled over, wheezing. The older boy picked Hiro up, and slammed him into the wall. Tears pricked at the corners of Hiro's eyes.

"Please, stop," Hiro begged. Surprisingly, his wish was granted. The boys dropped him, turned, and left. Hiro lay on the cold bathroom tiles, trying to catch his breath. A glance at his watch told him that Tadashi had probably been waiting at the school for at least 20 minutes. Groaning, Hiro picked himself up off the floor. He grabbed a wad of paper towels, and got them wet. Gingerly, he wiped his face, trying to remove the distinct stench of toilet water from his skin. He left the school building, and slowly made his way to where his brother stood, leaning against their Aunt Cass' car. (Tadashi's moped was in the shop).

"H-how long have you been waiting?" Hiro stuttered.

"Thirty minutes," Tadashi scowled.

"Sorry Tadashi I was just-"

"Just get in the car," Tadashi sighed. "I'm tired, I have studying to do, and I have a migraine." Hiro sat in the passenger seat, and closed the door with a soft thud.

"Buckle your seat belt Hiro," Tadashi demanded somewhat harshly. Hiro clicked it into place, trying not to betray his pain. The brothers spent the car ride in silence. Once they had gotten upstairs, Hiro laid on his bed, and curled into a ball, trying to ignore the pain in his midsection. After dinner, the brothers washed the dishes, while Aunt Cass went to take a shower.

"So, Tadashi," Hiro said casually.

"Look Hiro," Tadashi growled. "My head hurts. Can we not talk right now?"

"Somebody's grumpy," Hiro retorted. "I was just going to ask how school was today. I didn't realize that the drama queen took over my brother's brain for a day."

"You know what Hiro," Tadashi whipped around to stare at him. "I don't need your lip right now."

"And I don't need your smelly attitude," the younger Hamada pushed. "My life isn't perfect either," he pointed out. They finished the dishes in silence. Upstairs, Tadashi started on his homework. Soon he was grumbling unhappily about values and vectors not lining up.

"Need any help?" Hiro asked sincerely, looking over his brother's shoulder.

"No."

"You sure?" Hiro still tried to fix things between them.

"Yes I'm sure, now move," Tadashi shoved him. The small push caused Hiro to be off balance, and he fell with a startled cry. When he hit the ground, he was overcome with dizziness mostly caused by pain.

"Unbelievable," Tadashi shook his head. Hiro's vision cleared, and he got up slowly. He laid on his bed, and faced the wall crying silently, as he slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, neither brother knew quite what to say, so they said nothing. Hiro searched his room, looking for money, and found nothing. _Great,_ he thought to himself. _Guess I better prepare myself for death._ It was much to Hiro's comfort to find that Andrew, his lead tormentor, was not at school. A day off from sneers and pain, was something Hiro had longed for for a while. It helped him to walk with more confidence, and answer questions with ease. In fact, by the time he left school at the end of the day, he felt ready to take on the world, and a hundred Andrews. That is until he saw the real Andrew, leaning lazily against the red bricks of the school. Hiro's confidence shattered.

 **A/N: I am truly evil, aren't I:) *insert evil laugh* Anyway, let me know what you think. I'm still deciding if I like this story so... I will finish it though, I promise. No matter how much I may think it sucks, I'll make sure to give it an ending. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. Yeah so my parents are trying to buy a new car, and let's just say that it isn't the easiest thing in the world. And yet, somehow, amidst checking out cars, praying profusely for God's wisdom, and a small dose of writer's block, I managed to get out another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, they definitely helped inspire me to write. Anyways, I know you really want to read the story so I'll stop rambling and just say "Enjoy" :)**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, if I owned BH6, Tadashi would not be dead.**

"Hamada," Andrew called. "Got my money?" Hiro changed his direction, trying to avoid the bully, but Andrew's three friends were waiting nearby, and gripped him firmly, dragging him over to where Andrew stood. "I'll take your silence as a no," Andrew smirked. "Looks like I have to teach you yet another lesson." His fist connected with Hiro's abdomen, and the boy's legs gave out. The three holding him let him go, seeing that he wasn't going to go anywhere. Hiro doubled over, gasping for breath, as Andrew kicked his side. He felt himself being lifted up, then he was slammed against the wall. Andrew beat Hiro mercilessly. When he finally stopped, Hiro had anguished tears streaming down his face.

"Twenty dollars, Hamada," Andrew was saying. "Tomorrow. Or else." He left, laughing, his friends following. Hiro slowly pulled himself off of the pavement, and limped to where he knew Tadashi would be waiting. Tadashi was in the driver's seat, and Hiro got into the passenger seat wordlessly. He buckled his seat belt. Tadashi spoke first.

"Bout time you got here, Hiro," his tone made it clear that he was not happy.

"Sorry," Hiro said, while trying to find the position that hurt least. Tadashi ignored him the whole ride home. When they reached the cafe, the older Hamada started walking to the door to go inside, when he heard Hiro's soft voice.

"Tadashi, I really am sorry," Hiro was practically begging for forgiveness. Guilt slowly crept into the edges of his heart. He had been pretty rude to the kid. It wasn't fair for Hiro to receive the blunt end of his stress.

"I guess I should apologize too, knucklehead," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've just been kinda stressed with Physics. It's a hard class." He ruffled Hiro' hair. When he pulled his hand away, he was surprised to see blood. He looked closer at Hiro, and noticed the bruises that covered his face.

"Ah, something wrong, Tadashi?" Hiro questioned nervously.

"What happened?" Tadashi said, with a look of deep concern.

"I'm fine," Hiro tried brushing off his overprotective brother's concern. In reality, he wasn't fine. His head was throbbing, along with all of his muscles, including some he hadn't even known he had. He gave a small gasp as he was scooped into the air. Tadashi was surprised, when he found the door to the cafe to be locked. He used one of his hands to fish the keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. He was greeted with the sound of the phone ringing. He ran Hiro upstairs and laid him on his bed, commanding him to stay put, then jogged back downstairs, and picked up the phone.

"Lucky Cat Café, Tadashi speaking. How can I help you?" Tadashi said.

"Tadashi, thank goodness," said the caller. Her voice was distinct. Aunt Cass.

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi exclaimed. "What's the matter?"

"My mother is in the hospital," she explained. "I was going to wait for you guys to come home, but I had to catch the 3:30 flight. I'm not sure when I'll be home. Will you guys be all right by yourselves?" she asked.

"We'll be fine," Tadashi reassured her. "I can cook, and I know how to handle Hiro."

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "Because I can come home if you need me to. I'll just book a flight, and-"

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi cut her off. "We'll be fine, I promise. Just take care of Grandma, okay?"

"Thanks, sweetheart," she sighed. "I know you'll be fine. Just keep your brother out of trouble, and make sure he does his homework. I left some money on your desk. It should be enough while I'm gone. Remember, don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions, or if something goes wrong."

"All right, I will," he promised.

"I love you so much," Aunt Cass said with pride. "I'll call you as soon as I have more information about Grandma," she said.

"M'kay," he said. "Love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye," Tadashi hung up the phone, and remembered Hiro. He sped up the steps. Hiro was curled into a small ball on his bed. A few tears made wet streaks down Hiro's face. He knelt down next to Hiro's bed, and spoke softly.

"Hey," he gently touched the boy's arm. "Are you okay? What hurts?"

"Everything." Hiro hated himself for sounding so weak, but it was true. "My head, my stomach… everything."

"Mind telling me what happened?" Tadashi tried a more blunt approach.

"You'll think I'm a loser," Hiro claimed. Tadashi tried to respond, but could think of nothing to say. He gently lifted the hem of Hiro's shirt. What he saw, took his breath away completely. Hiro's midsection was covered in bruises like he had been hit multiple times. He scowled angrily. If he ever got his hands on the creep that did this…

"How long?" Tadashi asked.

"W-what?" Hiro stuttered.

"How long have you been getting bullied?" For a moment, Hiro considered staying silent. He sighed. He was tired of holding in all of his pain. After a few agonizingly long moments of indecision, he spoke.

"Since school started," he admitted. "They shove me in lockers, and make me do their homework, and dump food on me, a-and," he took a shaky breath. "One time, they even flushed my head in the toilet," Hiro was shaking uncontrollably now. "That's why I was late yesterday." Tadashi clenched and unclenched his fists rapidly, jaw tensed.

"Are-are you mad at me?" Hiro asked uncertainly.

"No!" He said a little too forcefully, then he softened his tone. "No, I'm not mad at you. None of this was your fault." He scooped up Hiro, and held him close. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tadashi murmured.

"Well, you know," Hiro said. "I guess it just didn't come up…"

"Hiro," Tadashi warned.

"I didn't want you to know how weak I am," Hiro admitted. "It really hasn't been that bad."

"Hiro," Tadashi frowned. "Your stomach is covered in bruises."

"I really don't feel like talking about it," Hiro sighed. Tadashi almost pushed the issue, but stopped when he noticed how tired Hiro looked.

"Come on," he said instead. "Let's get you cleaned up." Despite Hiro's protests, he insisted on carrying his brother to the bathroom. Then he went downstairs and reheated casserole from the night before, so they could both eat. It wasn't until after they had started eating, that Hiro noticed their aunt's absence.

"Where's Aunt Cass?" He asked his brother.

"She had to go to New Yorkinawa. Grandma's in the hospital. She said she's not sure when she'll be back."

"So, I guess it's just you and me then?" Hiro asked.

"Yup, you're officially stuck with me bonehead," Tadashi grinned. "And, you officially have to listen me, and do what I tell you to."

"You already make me do what you tell me to," Hiro snorted. He grew serious again. "Please don't tell Aunt Cass about… You know," he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Fortunately, Tadashi understood what he was trying to say.

"She should know," he said.

"She already has enough to worry about," Hiro protested. "If you tell her about this, you know she'll insist on coming home. She needs to be with Grandma." Tadashi sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if it gets any worse, I'm calling her."

"Fair enough," Hiro agreed. In his mind, he knew there wasn't much of a way for the bullying to get any worse than it already was.

 **Don't forget that reviews are what inspire me most: More reviews= better story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am pleased to announce that not only am I still alive, I am also updating you with the longest chapter I have ever written. So, I have a dilemma. I'm not sure how long I should make this story. I have a few ideas that could make the story go longer, but what do you guys think? Do you want more of the story? Or maybe should I end this one with the bullying problem taken care of, then make a sequel? Or do you just want me to end the story with the bullying problem taken care of and leave it at that? Please feel free to let me know. Anyways, here's the next chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own BH6.**

The next school day was going surprisingly well, when Hiro ran into Tadashi in the hall. This was a rare occurrence, and it caused a smile to break out on Hiro's face.

"Hey Tadashi!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Hiro!" Tadashi sounded equally excited. "I want you to meet my best friend Andrew. Andrew this is my younger brother Hiro." Hiro felt as though he had been punched in the gut, as Andrew turned and smiled.

"I believe we've met already, haven't we Hiro?" He smirked. Tadashi didn't notice Hiro's fear, and just smiled even wider.

"I have to go," Hiro said, then rushed down the hall. He stopped at his locker. His brother's best friend was the same person that tormented him daily? The same person that had nearly drowned him in a toilet bowl?! He heard someone call his name, and turned to see Tadashi coming towards him.

"Hiro," Tadashi scowled. "That was extremely rude. Come back and apologize."

"No," Hiro said.

"Hiro," Tadashi said, still scowling. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "This isn't over," Tadashi said, as they both turned and headed to their next classes. Hiro tried to focus on his science teacher. She was droning on about how the average velocity was equivalent to the distance divided by the time. Inside, Hiro was groaning. He already knew everything this class, and every other class had attempted to "teach" him. This made school extremely boring. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. One more class period to go. Hiro groaned when he remembered exactly which class that was: PE. He changed quickly, then rushed to the gym. He sincerely hoped today would pass by smoothly. The first thing he noticed when he walked into the gym, was that it was still empty. Then, he caught sight of movement outside of the gym doors, as they were opened. Assuming it was just another student from the class, Hiro payed no attention to the person walking towards him. Suddenly, hands were around his throat. He flailed at his unseen attacker, until the person's voice stopped him.

"Stop fighting, Hamada. This will go much easier for you if you don't fight." The voice was unmistakably Andrew's. Spots soon dotted Hiro's vision, then his throat was released, and he was being dragged out of the gym towards the track. No one was at the track, and it was far away from the rest of the school.

"Your brother said that he tried to get you to come and apologize to me, but that you refused," Andrew said. "I thought maybe I could get an apology out of you myself."

"I have nothing to apologize for," Hiro said, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. The small sting his cheek encountered, paired with a loud _crack,_ let him know he had been slapped. Although the slap was more for insult than injury, Hiro still felt his heart rate speed up ever so slightly.

"I could kill you," Andrew hissed. "I could kill you right now, and no one would even know. Your brother- Oh, Hiro. Your brother," he filled his voice with mock concern. "He would be heartbroken. He would probably drop out of school. And your Aunt Cass. Can you imagine how much weight she would gain, just from stress eating?" he laughed sadistically. "As if she isn't already fat enough."

"Don't you dare talk about my Aunt that way," Hiro growled darkly.

"At least, if I killed you, you could see your parents again Hiro. How would you like that?" Andrew's smile was filled with venom.

"You don't have the guts to kill me," Hiro said, more to reassure himself than anything.

"I don't?" Andrew's smile never faltered as he pulled out a knife, waving it in front of Hiro's face. "You seem so sure of yourself, Hiro." The small bit of confidence Hiro had managed to grasp was dashed away as quickly as it had come. Hiro suddenly squirmed, trying to get out of Andrew's grasp, but it was to no avail. A blow to his stomach found him on his knees, gasping for air. Another blow was dealt, this time to his face, and his nose gushed blood.

"You're no hero," Andrew taunted. "You're just a loser." His fist flew again, striking Hiro in the side. When his foot made contact with Hiro's groin, the young teen bit his lip as tears flowed from his eyes. _If only Tadashi were here,_ Hiro thought. Suddenly, he was pinned to the ground. He could feel Andrew's hot breath in his ear, as the senior whispered something about there being nothing Hiro could do about the situation. Andrew resumed beating him, until Hiro wasn't sure if his battered body could take much more. Finally, Andrew stopped, and pulled Hiro up slightly.

"Tell anyone about this," he threatened. "And I will kill you." He let go of Hiro's shirt, and the teen fell back onto the track. Andrew turned and left as Hiro assessed his injuries. Blood was still trickling from his nose, although it had slowed greatly. His right elbow was bleeding as well, having scraped up against the track. He knew he was also covered in bruises, but what concerned him most, was how much it hurt to breathe. Every time he took a breath, it felt as though it was being ripped out of him. Based on the medical research Tadashi had basically forced him to listen to over the years, he assumed at least one of his ribs was broken. He looked at his watch and gasped. 2:20. School would be out in ten minutes. He didn't want Tadashi to find out that he had been hurt more. He knew that Tadashi would call their aunt, and he didn't want to put her under more strain than she already was. Also, Tadashi would want to know who had hurt him, and he wasn't sure how he was going to tell his brother that he was getting beat up by Andrew. After all, how does one go about telling someone that they are being bullied by aforementioned person's best friend? Hiro sighed. This whole high school business was a mess, and it just kept getting messier. He almost just wanted to drop out, but he knew Aunt Cass would never allow that. Maybe he could just go back to being homeschooled. Going to the same school as Tadashi had sounded fun at first, but now he wasn't so sure. Groaning, Hiro stood, wavering a bit when he finally got to his feet. He stumbled a few times on his way to the locker room, but managed to make it without falling. When he entered the locker room, he felt as though everyone was watching him. He changed in one of the private stalls, washed his face, and then got his stuff together. The bell had already rung, and he was about to leave the locker room, when he heard his teacher's voice.

"Mr. Hamada," he called sternly. "Come into my office. Now." Cautiously, Hiro crept into his teacher's small office.

"Yes Mr. Smith," Hiro asked, already knowing what was coming next.

"You decided to skip my class today, and I would like to know why," the teacher said, in his usual blunt manner.

"Uh yeah, s-sorry," Hiro's mind raced, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "See I uh. Well see, I thought we were supposed to go to the track today, and I went there. Yeah, and then I started reading a book that I had picked up about robotics, and I uh lost track of time. Um, did you know that any machine programmed to do a specific task is considered a robot?" _Nice going Hiro,_ he thought. He really was the worst at making up lies.

"Hmm," Mr. Smith pursed his lips. "Well, I'll overlook it just this once, but let's make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir, it won't," Hiro promised. He quickly left the office, and hurried out to the car. He and Tadashi made it to the car at almost the same moment. As soon as they were leaving the school grounds, Tadashi started talking.

"What was up with you earlier?" Although said with a hint of frustration, the words were an invitation for Hiro to open up about Andrew and all that he had done. Hiro remembered his threat. " _Tell anyone about this,"_ he had warned. " _And I will kill you."_ It _seemed_ like an empty threat, but Hiro wasn't willing to take any chance.

"Look," Hiro sighed. "I've met him before, and I don't like him."

"That's no excuse to act the way you did earlier," Tadashi argued.

"You just don't understand," Hiro said.

"You're right, I don't!" Tadashi exploded. "Would you mind explaining it all to me, oh cryptic one?" The sarcasm in his voice, was icy. Hiro was silent for a moment, warring within himself. On one hand, he could tell Tadashi, and risk being hurt worse. On the other hand, he could keep it to himself, leaving him at the mercy of a very moody, very easily provoked, Tadashi. The second choice sounded the least tolerable. He started to speak, then winced. He had forgotten for a moment that he had to take shallow breaths, or else be subjected to intense pain.

"And of course, I get silence," Tadashi rolled his eyes. If it weren't for his pain, Hiro could have screamed in frustration. _Curse physics and all of its stress, it was making his brother very un-Tadashi like._ If it hadn't been for that dumb class, maybe Tadashi would actually see how much pain he was in. They reached the cafe. Hiro unbuckled his seatbelt, and started to get out of the car. His movements were slow, and he kept one arm secured around his midsection, hoping to ease some of his pain. He stepped out of the car, only to come crashing to the ground. His world spun, as spots appeared before his eyes. The last thing he heard was Tadashi shouting his name before he slipped into a blissful cocoon of darkness.

 **Sooo: do you like or no? Review and tell me! Also, I'm sorry about leaving you all with cliffhangers all the time. Oh, wait, never mind. I'm not sorry. Mwahahahaha. Nope, not sorry at all. Just evil. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am back! I have risen from the pit of writers block, and now I bring you more story. :) Thank you all so much for your support and feedback. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. BTW, depending on how things go, I am planning for probably one more chapter after this one. Anyways, I'll, as BA Baracus would say, quit with my jibba jabba and get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6.**

When Hiro regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was Tadashi, dabbing his face with a damp washcloth.

"Tadashi," he croaked.

"How you doing, Bonehead?" Tadashi asked quietly.

"H-hurts," Hiro coughed in response.

"What hurts?"

"Ribs… Broken I think," Hiro winced, even his short whispers hurt.

"Who did this Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"Andrew," Hiro responded before thinking, then he was mentally kicking himself. Tadashi thought back to the attempted introduction between the two. He remembered the way Andrew had smirked at Hiro, and thought about Hiro's reaction. I have to go, Hiro had said. Nothing else, just that he needed to leave. The younger boy had turned, practically running to his locker. Tadashi clenched his fists. How could I have been so blind? He shook his head angrily.

"He better hope I don't see him in the near future," Tadashi growled. "Because if I do, so help me I'll…" He trailed off when Hiro reached a hand up and gripped his shirt tightly.

"Tadashi, don't," Hiro pleaded. "He-he doesn't need to know I told you. I shouldn't have told you."

"What?!" Tadashi opened his eyes wide in disbelief. "I can't just let him get away with this."

"No," Hiro's voice was a choked whisper now. "He'll kill me. He s-said if I tell anyone that he'll kill me." Unable to find a way to respond, Tadashi walked into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. He began to methodically clean Hiro's wounds. When he lifted Hiro's shirt, he felt sick. The younger Hamada's abdomen was a canvas of bruises. Tadashi's hands hovered uneasily above his brother's ribs. He knew what he had to do, but everything inside of him was screaming NoI can't hurt my baby bro.

"Just check," Hiro said quietly. Clenching his teeth, Tadashi gently probed his brother's ribs. One… Two… He felt Hiro's sharp intake of breath. Three… Four… Four broken ribs. Tadashi looked at Hiro's face. Hiro's features were contorted in a grimace highly suggestive of his pain. A single tear slowly slipped from Hiro's eye.

"Hey," Tadashi smiled, tenderly wiping the streak of water from his brother's face. "It's gonna be all right." Moments passed before Hiro spoke.

"Aunt Cass?" He questioned.

"I already called her. She excused us both from school tomorrow, and she said she'll be home in a few days. Grandma is leaving the hospital tomorrow, then Aunt Cass is coming home on the next flight to San Fransokyo. Now get some rest, knucklehead." Tadashi playfully ruffled the younger Hamada's hair. Rather than his usual attempted block of the playful torture, Hiro leaned into the touch, feeling safety in his brother's affectionate gesture. Their silence was interrupted by the phone ringing. Tadashi jogged down to the cafe to answer the call, assuring Hiro he would be back up soon.

"Lucky Cat Cafe," his brief answer was all that was needed for the person on the other end of the line.

"May I speak with Tadashi Hamada please?" The voice had a professional clip to it, and was unmistakably a female's.

"This is Tadashi," Tadashi replied.

"Please listen closely, and try to stay calm," the lady said. "There was a car accident in a location that I am currently unable to disclose. The driver of the car was severely injured. He is in the hospital in critical condition. The doctors have him on life support, but are fairly certain that he isn't going to survive. He asked to speak with you one last time before the doctors take him off of life support. Also, he requested that your brother Hiro accompany you if the two of you were okay with it."

"May I ask who the driver was?"

"Andrew Chung."

"Were there any other casualties?" Tadashi questioned, after sucking in a strained breath of surprise.

"No. He was in the car alone, and ran off a ditch," the woman said, giving as much information as she was permitted. "If you plan to come see him, I would advise you do it quickly. Mr. Chung is in a lot of pain. The sooner you come, the sooner he can be released from his suffering."

"I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes," Tadashi said.

"I will go in and let him know that you have decided to come," she said. "Thank you Mr. Hamada." Tadashi hung up the phone, feeling overwhelmed. First, he finds out that his best friend is bullying his brother, then receives a call notifying him that the same friend ran his car off the road, and wants to see him and his brother before the doctors take him off life support. He jogged back upstairs to he and his brother's bedroom.

"Hiro," Tadashi said, trying to cover the nervous quiver in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Hiro questioned, immediately concerned.

"Someone just called to say, well, uh…" Tadashi fumbled for words, trying to put together a coherent sentence explaining the shocking phone call. "Andrew is- he uh- his car- I mean- Gah, what I'm trying to say, is that Andrew was in an accident. He drove his car off the road, and now he's in the hospital on life support. He's awake, but the doctors don't think he's gonna make it," Tadashi took a deep breath. "He asked to see me one more time before they, you know, pull the plug."

"You should go," Hiro said firmly.

"There's one more thing," here, Tadashi pulled his cap off his head, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"He wants you to come too." Hiro laid a few moments in shock. Of course he wanted Tadashi to come, Tadashi was his best friend. But him? Somehow, he knew he had to go.

"I'll come," he nodded affirmatively.

"You know you don't have to, right Hiro," Tadashi said looking deeply into Hiro's eyes.

"I'm coming," Hiro said again. Tadashi sighed.

"Let's go then."

Mwuahahaha! Bet you didn't see that plot twist coming! As always, review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alas, it is the last chapter. This is, perhaps, bittersweet. Never fear! I still have many ideas roaming around in my head. My plan is to write a sequel in the near future. Anyways, here's the final chapter of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own BH6 :(**

The brothers drove to the hospital in silence. Upon arrival, Tadashi turned to Hiro.

"Ready for this?" He asked, taking a deep breath. Hiro just nodded silently. Both boys got out of the car, and walked to the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you?" She asked with a professional smile.

"I'm Tadashi Hamada, and this is my brother Hiro," Tadashi replied. "We're here to see Andrew Chung." The receptionist checked her computer to verify the information.

"Of course," she said, still smiling. "Intensive Care room 136."

"Thank you," Tadashi said. He and Hiro turned and walked briskly to the room. The doctor was waiting outside.

"Mr. Hamada?" He said.

"Yes," Tadashi affirmed.

"I'm Dr. Stratton. You both may go in, but please be quick. To put it bluntly, Mr. Chung is in a lot of pain, and the sooner that you are finished speaking with him, the sooner he can be released from his suffering." The doctor spoke the words with an air of professionalism, but Tadashi could hear the slight tint of compassion underneath. "Cases like these are extremely touchy. He is alive, but his body cannot heal itself. The only thing keeping him alive are machines, and coupled with the immense pain, death becomes the better option."

"Did he tell his family goodbye?" Hiro, blurted out.

"I contacted his parents, but they wanted nothing to do with him. Apparently he was kicked out of his house six months ago. Unfortunately, due to confidentiality, I cannot give you any other information, but you are welcome to ask him yourself." The Hamadas entered the room. Wordlessly, they walked over each of them taking a side of Andrew's bed. For a moment, all was silent, save the beeping of the machines keeping Andrew alive. He opened his eyes, coughing as he did so.

"H-hey guys," he croaked. Neither brother answered, not knowing what to say. "Crazy… way to go, huh?" Andrew tried to smile, but it ended as a deep grimace. The ever present silence in the room was oppressive, a tangible sign of the tension felt by all three boys. "Tadashi… you've been… the best… friend a… guy could… ask for, man," Andrew grimaced. "I… have to… level… with you. Your brother," he paused. "I…"

"I know," Tadashi said, his voice void of emotion.

"Hiro," Andrew gasped. Hiro looked at him. "Sorry I… called… your aunt… fat. And… that I hurt you… and made… fun of you… and made you… do my homework. I-" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Can- can you ever… forgive me?" Hiro felt torn as he watched Andrew. Tears were streaming down Andrew's face. Finally, he nodded.

"I forgive you," Hiro's voice came out a choked whisper.

"I know… I called you a… loser before, but… I was wrong. You're a… real hero. Thank you." The doctor peeked into the room. Andrew nodded. "I'm ready," he said. Dr. Stratton walked into the room. He went over to the life support machine, and turned a dial. The machine powered down, and the only sounds in the room were Andrew's labored breathing, and the slowing of his heart.

"Please… give these… letters… to who… they're… addressed to," he requested, gesturing barely to a stack of envelopes on the table next to his bed.

"We will," Tadashi confirmed. "And Andrew," Tadashi grabbed his hand. "I hold no grudges against you. I promise." Andrew's lips turned up slightly, his face warmed with a smile of gratitude. Hiro grabbed his other hand, holding it gently. The heart monitor flatlined, Andrew's breathing stopped, and then he was dead. Both boys looked at his face. His eyes were closed, and the same warm smile decorated his features. Hiro noted that it looked like he had died in peace. With nothing to say, the Hamada's left the hospital. Once at the car, Hiro and Tadashi locked their arms around each other in a firm embrace.

"Did you really mean it when you forgave him?" Tadashi asked Hiro.

"Yeah," Hiro replied. "Did you?"

"Sort of. I still have a lot of feelings to work through, and I'm honestly still angry with him for what he did to you. How are you not angry?" Tadashi asked.

"I guess I'll never know why he did it," Hiro shrugged. "But there's always two sides to everything. I figure he had a valid reason for doing what he did."

"Makes sense," Tadashi nodded. When they got to the house, Tadashi got the mail from their mailbox. The letter on top was addressed to him, and had the San-Fransokyo Institute of Technology logo on it. He ripped it open eagerly.

Mr. Hamada, this is to notify you that you have been accepted into the education programs of the San-Fransokyo Institute of Technology… Tadashi almost screamed. When he looked at the next paper, he did scream.

"Hiro! I got a full ride scholarship to SFIT!" He shouted.

"Now you're officially a nerd," Hiro smirked. "Can't deny it now, 'cause you're going to nerd school." He laughed, and Tadashi joined him.

"Yeah," Tadashi's smile turned almost sinister. "But even nerds know how to annoy their brothers." He ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Hey!" Hiro complained. "No touchie the hair." Tadashi's smile only grew. "You'll pay for this," Hiro warned. Tadashi only laughed. Boy was life moving in the right direction.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will post a chapter to this story letting you know when I post the sequel. Also, you all should definitely check out my How to Train Your Dragon fanfic called Accidents Happen. :)


	7. Chapter 7

The new story has been posted. It is called _What If..._ It will make me happy if you read/review it. :)


End file.
